<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Till Then, Sayonara by Soulfer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395620">Till Then, Sayonara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulfer/pseuds/Soulfer'>Soulfer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Sad Ending, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulfer/pseuds/Soulfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We must say goodbye, even if we don’t want to. It’s something we cannot fix, or do not wish to. As we say goodbye we sometimes wish we could say one more last thing to that person....</p><p>But the words remain unsaid and stuck in our mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Till Then, Sayonara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dear Ash,” the letter began</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ash-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m worried to death because I haven’t been able to see you doing well” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just why does he have to make this harder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You said we live in different worlds. But is that true?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We have different colored skin and eyes. We were born in different countries.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But we’re friends. Isn’t that what counts?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The consequences of us being together will hurt you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m really glad I came to America. I met lots of people.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And more than anything, I met you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We should have never met. The amount of trauma I gave you is too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You asked me over and over if you scared me. But I never feared you, not once.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s more is you’re hurt much more than me. I couldn’t help feeling that way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Funny, huh?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should have feared me. If you did I wouldn’t have ruined a part of your life. You should have feared me just like everyone does. But you clung onto me, why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re way smarter, bigger, and stronger than me. But I always felt like I had to protect you. I wonder what it is I wanted to protect you from.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to protect you from fate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The fate that tries to carry you away, drifting further and further”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me drift off. The more I stay, the more the pain and guilt becomes more unbearable. You should be the one to be protected. Not me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You told me once about a leopard you read in a book. How you believed that leopard knew that it couldn’t go back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I said you weren’t a leopard, that you could change your destiny”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to change my destiny. The destiny of where I’m with you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not alone. I’m by your side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My soul is always with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Eiji Okumura”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Change my destiny. Can I change it? With this knife that was embedded into me, as blood trickles down my body from the open wound. Can I really change my destiny to where I can be with you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I allowed to get up from this chair and chase after you? Can I? Maybe I’m meant to die, maybe this is fate telling us that we shouldn’t ever cross paths again. If I stay away you won’t get hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But why am I getting up from my chair again and running towards the airport, where you are. Why has my body taken control. I know if I stay by your side all I’ll do is bring you harm. But here I am, running down the same side walk where I was just stabbed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This time, can I make it pass? Can I just leap forward and grab you, hold you close to me. Not only do I want to stay by your side, I want to see the place you were born. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Japan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You always expressed your love about your hometown, you even told me about your little sister once. I want to see it, so please, let me try.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With the blood dripping down me, no matter how painful, let me see Eiji. Let me see the place he lives. Just let me be with him again, even if it’s just for a second. Let me be with the person who truly cared for me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so close, please tell me he’s still there. If I enter the building please tell me he’s there with my friends, with Ibe. His sweet smile, let me see it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You were nowhere in sight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I assume this is a sign that we really shouldn’t be together Eiji. I’m sorry that the last time we met only I could see you. Even though you couldn’t see me, I was reaching out for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I had my hopes up. We really weren’t meant to be together Eiji. You might see this as a horrible thing but I think it’s great. You’ll be safe, Sing, Bones and Ibe will take care of you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I would like to say to never forget me but if you remember me, you’ll be filled with horrible memories. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forget me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forget me and you’ll be happy. If erasing me from your memories and life is what needs to happen then I’m fine with it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you ever come back to America, don’t look for me. I won’t be here. As you said in your letter….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My soul is always with you, Eiji Okumura</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But before I’m sent away I want to say something. I have trouble expressing my feelings through words as you know. But I want to say this before my last breath.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you Eiji…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Till then, Sayonara</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>